Gomess
, scientific name , is the very first kaiju to appear in the Ultra Q TV series, which makes him also the very first ultra kaiju. Subtitle: History Ultra Q Gomess was a kaiju who, in ancient times, was the predator of the kaiju Litra. In the present day, he was disturbed from his hibernation by a group of miners. He attacks the mining site where he was awakened. However, a Litra was hatching from her egg and engaged Gomess in battle. Gomess is killed by Litra's Citronella Acid attack. However, this cost Litra her life as well and both monsters died together. Trivia *Gomess is infamously known for being created from a loosely disguised Godzilla suit. Around the time of Toho's film, Mothra vs. Godzilla. Eiji Tsuburaya was beginning his work on the show, Ultra Q, and during the time of Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, a new Godzilla suit was to be used for the film. However when Tsuburaya pleaded with Toho Studios to use the suit, The MosuGoji suit was reused for the film instead. Once filming for episode 1 of Ultra Q was finished, The Godzilla suit that was used to make Gomess would later be given back to Toho Studios to create the film Invasion of Astro Monster. *In episode 18, Gomess was intended to return. But due to filming of Invasion of Astro Monster, Toho lent the Baragon suit to Tsuburaya and Pagos was created instead. *Gomess is one of the two very first monsters in the Ultra series. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey When the ZAP SPACY's ship, The Pendragon, crashes on the desert planet Hammer, Gomess is the first monster to appear. Magular also appears and does battle against Gomess, but Gomess easily overpowers Magular until he turns his attention to the Pendragon. Rei sends out Gomora to battle the two kaiju and manages to destroy Magular. Gomess was revealed to be a Battlenizer monster and was called back by his unseen master before Gomora could finish him off. Gomess reappeared in the next episode when Rei used Litra to search for Alien Hook. This time, his master, Alien Guts appeared. After a battle with Gomora and Litra, Gomess was destroyed and Guts fled the scene. Trivia *This series is Gomess's first appearance in color. *In this series due to the more staggering sizes of the other monsters, Gomess's size is boosted to 40 meters rather than his original 10 meters. To differentiate from this previous appearance in Ultra Q, this incarnation of Gomess is referred to as "Gomess (S)" (Gomess Special) by Tsuburaya. *During the opening credits to the series, Gomess is seen battling Arstron, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Gomess (S) was revived by in the movie, Ultraman Belial as part of his 100 Monster Army He was first seen as a spirit in a shot of the Monster Graveyard along with Alien Reflect and Eleking. He was then seen rising out of the ground along with Alien Baltan, Verokron, King Joe Black, Nova, and Antlar. He teamed up with Alien Baltan, Antlar, Magular, Zetton, Arigera, Gudon, Twin Tail, Guesra, Silvergon, and Goldras to take on Ultraman. He was betrayed and killed along with Alien Baltan by Ultraman Belial's Belial Geno Thunder during the final battle. Gomess later became one of the Monsters to make up Beryudora's neck. Trivia *This film features Gomess' first battle against an Ultraman after 44 years of it's debut. Ultraman Saga Gomess (as well as Earthtron and Gubila) is one of the monsters who has been revived by Alien Bat to serve him. Gomess works alongside Gubila and double teams Ultraman Cosmos. Shortly into the fight, Ultraman Zero (whom was only 5 meters tall,) shows up and evens the odds by battling Gomess (S). Despite his smaller size, Zero is strong enough to hold off Gomess (S) long enough for Ultraman Cosmos to calm down Gomess with the Luna Shootless, turning the monster good. However, Gomess (S) was tragically murdered by Alien Bat for his failure. Trivia *According to the film's director, Hideki Oka, Gomess's introduction scene of him rising out of the ground is a tribute to the film, Mothra vs. Godzilla. Hideki Oka acknowledged that he is aware that the original Gomess' suit was originally created from the Godzilla suit. Ultraman Ginga Gomess participated in the Dark Spark War fighting alongside various monsters against Ultras until he was turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. It is likely that he returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman X Gomess (S) reappeared in Ultraman X ''episode 15. Like the other monsters, it can be assumed that he was turned back to normal after his Spark Doll was completely restored by the Ultra Flare event. It first appeared at 4:13 in the morning, burrowing out of the ground and causing destruction to a local village until it burrowed back underground and caused local earthquakes as it moved underground until it arrived in Area S2-6. Once there, he started to rampage again, but this time, he had opposition from Xio but their attacks couldn't hurt the monster and decided to retreat when Daichi transformed into Ultraman X. They both fought well until Gomess (S)'s strength gained the advantage causing X to use his Cyber Bemstar armor. He threw his shield at Gomess (S) causing him to flinch and decided to retreat and dug back underground before X could finish him off with the Xanadium Ray. He stayed inactive for a while until he was struck by the Dark Thunder Energy and sported red eyes, in a similar fashion to Tsurugi Demaaga and was meet by Xio and Ultraman X in opposition again and this time he used his new abilities to gain the upper hand against them until the Xio captain, Shotaro Kamiki, realized Cyber Gomora to help out X and gains the advantage over Gomess by using his combat skills to let Cyber Gomora fight at close combat with him. Unfortunately, he ended up losing but wasn't about to give up when X transformed into his Exceed X mode and double teamed Gomess (S). Gomess (S) ultimately lost when X used his Exceed X-Slash on the monster, relinquishing the Dark Thunder Energy from within his body, Cyber Gomora launched him into the air with his Cyber Super Oscillatory Wave and X turned him into a Spark Doll with his Xanadium Ray. In the final episode of ''Ultraman X, after Greeza destroyed the Xio base, Gomess' Spark Doll was absorbed by Greeza. After speaking out to Gomora and striking Greeza right in the center of his chest, Gomess, along with all of the other Spark Dolls, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Gomess' power was used to help form the Hybrid armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. Gomess, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Trivia *Gomess (S)'s appearance in this episode is a tribute to Godzilla, whom celebrated its birthday in November 3, with the early Gomess suit was modified from Godzilla. *As a reference to Godzilla, Gomess uses a radioactive beam attack similar to Godzilla's Atomic breath after being afflicted by Dark Thunder. **Coincidentally, Gomess's roars while afflicted are reused from Jirass, another monster made by reusing Godzilla suits. *Despite its gigantic size, it was called Gomess in the series, dropping out the (S) distinction. Data - Cyber= Cyber Gomess Stats *Height: 10 m *Weight: 3,000 t *Origin: Xio *Cyber Power: Unknown Powers and Weapons TBA }} - S (Special)= : After being radiated by the energy, Gomess (S) sports new abilities and powers. **Laser Beam: Gomess (S) can launch a stream of high-powered laser beam from its mouth. When charging the attack, its dorsal fin shines purple. **Dark Energy Outburst: Using the Dark Thunder Energy, Gomess (S) can release a dark energy outburst. Image BURROWING.jpeg|Burrowing DARK THUNDER ENERGY GO,ESSimage.jpeg|Dark Thunder Energy image LASER BEAM, GOMESS(S).jpeg|Laser Beam image DARK ENRGY RELEASE.jpeg|Dark Energy Outburst - Cyber= Cyber Gomess (S) Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Origin: Xio *Cyber Power: 17/25 Powers and Weapons TBA }} }} Other Media Ultraman Galaxy Gomess reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a C (Common) card that you can unlock him in one of the levels in the game with a high chance of getting Gomess. Figure Release Information Rarity bandai6inGomessAFFE.jpg|Bandai Asian Fantasy Film Expo Ultraman and Gomess from Bandai Japan $T2eC16JHJGwE9n)ySdEoBQJH-T8,cw~~60_35.jpg|Tokusatsu Heroes Gomess club-bullmark-reissue-gomess-ultraman-149861096.jpg|Bullmark Gomess from Bullmark Japan club-bullmark-reissue-gomess-ultraman-243272087.jpg|Bullmark Red Gomess from Bullmark Japan set-72157627665833206.jpg|Bullmark Glow-in-the-Dark Gomess from Bullmark Japan Gomess Spark Doll.png|Gomess Spark Doll Gomess SD.png|Gomess Spark Doll Gallery Ultra Q Gomess Q 2.png Gomess Q 1.png F0226161_13524261.jpg Gomess in color.jpg more gomess color.jpg gomess vs litra color.png|Gomess and Litra fighting in Color GomessColor.jpg Untitled20160112121232.png Untitled20160112111546.png Untitled20160112120325.png Untitled20160112111117.png Untitled20160112120954.png Untitled20160112121955.png Untitled20160112122034.png Untitled20160112122228.png|Litra pecking Gomess Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Neo Gomes (s).png Gommey vs Magey.jpg maggy vs gomess.JPG Gomora Gomez.png GommeyvsGomorvsMagur.png Ultraman Saga Ultraman Saga-Gomess Screenshot 001.jpg Gomess 2.jpg Ultraman Saga-Gomess Screenshot 002.jpg Ultraman Saga-Gomess Screenshot 003.jpg GUBILA-GOMESS.jpg Ultraman Saga-Gomess and Gubila Screenshot 001.jpg Ultraman Saga-Gomess Screenshot 004.jpg Ultraman Saga-Gomess Screenshot 005.jpg Ultraman Saga-Gomess and Gubila Screenshot 002.jpg Gomess saga.png Ultraman X ULTRAMAN X KICK.jpeg UX-Gomess (S) 001.jpg X _vs_ Gomess_(S)2.jpg X & Cyber Gomora vs Gomess (S).jpg X vs. Gomess (S).jpg UX-Gomess Screenshot 001.jpg UX-Gomess Screenshot 002.jpg UX-Gomess Screenshot 003.jpg UX-Gomess Screenshot 004.jpg UX-Gomess Screenshot 005.jpg UX-Gomess Screenshot 006.jpg UX-Cyber Gomora and Gomess Screenshot 001.jpg UX-Cyber Gomora and Gomess Screenshot 002.jpg UX-Gomess and Telesdon Spark Dolls.jpg Miscellaneous Selena gomess.jpg Gomess movie.png Gomess movie I.png Gomess page.png Gomess picture.png JirassvsGomess.jpg|A picture of Jirass fighting Gomess. Category:Ultra Q Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Category:First kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Carnivorous Kaiju Category:Dark Thunder Energy Victims Category:Ultraman X